User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Bread and Butter Katana
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ ....... You guys dont really read these, do you? Anyway, here is something about as interesting as the articles I write: Ninjas. Ninjas still remain the same bread and butter deck they have been since the early days of Hundred, when Gojinmaru was introduced. You need to look high and far to find a Ninja deck that doesn't run the combi-monster AND actually functions well. Anyway, here is the boring decklist from your boring article writer. (That's me) Yaaaaaawn.... These decks are basicly the same all the time. Ninja decks these days is a mix of Size 1 rush and also just sitting on their boss monster like pseudo-Ancient World. Tsukikakge "SD" revives a Byakuya monster when called, setting you up for calling out Gojinmaru instantly. Tsukikage, "Kuroyasha Mode" is a more gauge intensive version of his first form, but lets him protect any monster you control, including himself, but only once per turn, which is honestly pretty good. The original Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya is preffered in this deck due to the amount of spells we are running, so if needed, Byakuya can add the finishing touched to beat the opponent himself. Byakuya, "Shiroyasha Mode" is only ran at two copies because he does function with our secondary ace, giving it the option to have Shadow Dive. Electron Ninja, Shiden is the good old monster he always has been, turning any Ninja Arts into Nice one! copies, essentially. While Yumi Ninja, Suiha is the searcher for the deck, fetching your smaller Ninja monsters so you can bring them out and smack Gojinmaru onto the field. Speaking of him, Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru will just always be good. He is incredibly cheap and destructive, while also being defensive, sporting everything from Move to Shadow Dive, Double Attack and even Soulguard. I dont think I need to give more info on this guy, I am frankly just tired of seeing it... The Impact Monster is Gojinmaru "Ghoul Deity Arts, Dance of Yashagami!", that while he is stronger than the original Gojinmaru in a lot of situations...this guy is much harder to call, requiring you to have Tsukikage and Byakuya surviving for an entire attack phase before you can call him out. However, the high risk comes with high rewards in the form of a huge wall that also has the ability to negate spells. Only ran at two copies as an additional ace card that you can use when the opponent has exhausted their resources far into the game. Katana World is not shy on powerful spells, that's for sure. Art of Body Replacement is the staple defensive spell, as always. Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze is the little fun-blocker that it has always been, and the usage should keep going up the more Katana World is used. Shinobi Scrolls is a secondary hand for storing spells and cycling through your deck. Watch out for Set spell destruction...it's surprisingly common these days. All the gauge usage means we need accelerators, and for that we have Clear Serenity and Raiton, Art of Stored Electricity, nifty gauge gainers that you will need. Ninja Arts, Half-kill is the Soulguard killer that helps in a lot of the match-ups we see more commonly for each passing day, like Shadow Shade. Katon, Blazing Armors is a very good defensive card, but can be dropped for other spells you might find more suiting, I just think it is good with the additional burn damage. Dodan, Chaos Pebbles... Set spell destruction on top of monster destruction. I told you it was common! A simple and short article for a simple and easy deck. It's almost insulting how simple and easy Gojinmaru decks are to build. Katana World was suppossed to be this advanced and more skill-based world, but Bushiroad appearantly forgot how to balance the costs of the cards, and instead went ahead and made a super beatdown deck instead. it's kinda insulting, really... Category:Blog posts